


【奎八圓刷】Through the crowd越過人群

by the_one_1111



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_1111/pseuds/the_one_1111
Summary: 沒搞懂為什麼老福特屏蔽我(獨自火大
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo





	【奎八圓刷】Through the crowd越過人群

**Author's Note:**

> 沒搞懂為什麼老福特屏蔽我(獨自火大

¬【奎八圓刷】Through the crowd越過人群 

Step 10 第十步

失去，有時比錯過更加可悲。  
錯過的，或許還能說那並不適合自己。  
失去的，卻曾嘗過擁有的甜美。

「是什麼讓你就這樣把我丟掉的！洪知秀！」

我沒有，從來沒有。

全圓佑離開後的一個月內，洪知秀並沒有什麼感覺。

那時的他太忙了，忙著布置即將開張的店舖，忙著處理不斷冒出的事情。  
忙到沒時間去想，去深刻的想一個人。

幾次深夜裡拉上大門前，街道上只有三三兩兩的人經過，對面的店家似乎還熱鬧著，靜靜的看著這一切而後拉上鎖上大門，店內留有一盞吧檯的燈光，靜謐的只有他一個人的呼吸聲。

一切步上軌道，明天又會有幾個新人來報到，而自己的工作重擔也能逐漸減少，器具都大致完備，今天有幾個回頭再次光顧的客人，他們都笑著告訴他很喜歡這家店的氛圍，還會推薦朋友來。

一切都很順利，洪知秀滿足的笑著。

笑意卻勉強只到嘴角，無法再往上。

一種莫大的空虛，是再大的喜悅，卻沒有最想分享的人。

那天夜裡也不管時差的，洪知秀撥出了熟記的號碼，難得的任性，卻也難得的沒有回應。

一人獨坐在床邊，他將雙腿縮上床，環抱住，下巴抵著膝蓋，床頭的燈光是鵝黃色的，很溫暖的色彩。

洪知秀是一個所求不多的人。  
無論是在他自己的人生，或者對待身邊的任何人。

一顆佇立在世界一角的大樹，安靜地被風吹拂而擺動，偶爾落下幾片葉，偶爾有鳥兒盤上枝頭，偶爾淘氣的用地面突起的樹根絆倒經過的小動物，安寧愜意。

偶然有片雲飄過上空，為他擋下了烈日的荼毒，雲很美麗，從背後透著的光讓他在藍天中特別閃耀。

大樹根紮於他所想要的平靜安穩，雲卻只是隨風的，將飄向其他更美的風景。

洪知秀的內心從不是表面看上去的平靜及毫無波動，他思想豐沛，這也同樣是當初全圓佑會深深為他著迷的原因。

而一個心思細膩的人，大多時候，都會淪陷在自己的思緒中，被自我綁架。

早在全圓佑向他提出出國深造的想法時，不安的種子就此埋下。

當他開始發現對方所述說的日常難能跟上，對方的歡笑和悲傷他難能體會，自己的點滴也無從說起，他開始只能笑著，笑著聽著，原本明亮的笑眼卻一次次的，盛滿不了喜悅。

任何形式的伴侶，就是在人生長道上有個陪伴，有時他走的快了，你能快步跟上，可走著走著，卻不知道是在哪個轉彎處忘了牽手，佇立原地不知所向。

明明，明明是你先把我丟下的。

「我多想做一個自私的人，我多想自私的把你留在我身邊……我多想阿……。」

眼淚還在不斷的掉，洪知秀緊抓著被單的手越收越緊，偌大的淚珠不斷的砸下，邊說邊哽咽，他動手自暴自棄的捶著床鋪。

「可是我不能阿，我不能……。」

「我不可以！尹淨漢把手機還給我！」  
尖叫聲在洪知秀家中的客廳響起，那天洪知秀一個人在家，桌上和地上或站或倒的皆是酒瓶，滿臉紅通且迷茫的樣子湊巧被來看他的尹淨漢撞見。

那天他也正巧，和全圓佑提了分手。

「我現在就把電話接通你信不信！Joshua！我現在真的不懂你在想什麼！」

硬生生地把手機搶走，看著上頭跳動的來電顯示，尹淨漢狠瞪著滿臉通紅的人，他最寶貴的弟弟正滿是淚水的扒著自己，求自己。

尹淨漢哪看的了這樣的洪知秀，將手機關機丟到一旁，他抬手扶住洪知秀的肩。

「到底怎麼了？你到底在想什麼？我知道你不去找他是因為怕影響他，可誰准你把你自己搞成這副模樣？洪知秀！告訴我你到底在想什麼！你為什麼就不願意告訴他你想他、你需要他！」

「因為我愛他！」

奮力地大吼，洪知秀的身軀顫抖著。

多簡單的一句話，多麼難的一件事。

「不可以，我不能，我不能這麼自私……我不能。」

失神的搖著頭，被尹淨漢擁入懷中的洪知秀呢喃著。

「我不能讓他遷就我，更不能讓他覺得我遷就他，所以我不能，我不可以。」

不能讓他遷就，因為他的夢想在那更能實現，洪知秀絕不允許自己成為他的阻礙。  
不能讓他認為自己有所遷就，洪知秀不能讓他虧欠自己，他意氣風發的少年只能無瑕的閃耀。

「我要給他最好的，即使那個最好沒有我。」

這不是犧牲奉獻，只是有些愛太過深刻，甘之如飴。

「因為愛我所以跟我分手，洪知秀，你他媽在跟我開玩笑嗎？」

聞聲而停下崩潰的哭泣，洪知秀愣愣地抬起頭，淚水模糊的雙眼，卻無法阻擋他看清全圓佑的面容。

全圓佑的模樣不比他差，沒戴眼鏡的細長眼角濕潤，臉上盡是淚痕。

「你知不知道，如果不是淨漢哥後來打電話告訴我，你在那之後魂不守舍了多久，我真的，真的差點就信了……信你不要我了。」

用手胡亂地把自己臉上的淚水擦去，全圓佑緊皺著眉頭，想著當時尹淨漢又狠又毒辣的字詞，卻滿滿的透露出洪知秀過得並不好，他只是太需要自己等等的，為當時心如死灰的自己重新點燃希望。

「洪知秀，你好狠阿，你知不知道……」「我知道。」

截斷他的話語，洪知秀的尾音帶著顫抖。

他直盯著全圓佑，纖長的睫毛上沾上了水珠，一眨眼掉落數滴。

「我知道那通電話，然後呢？你又做了什麼？」

全圓佑一愣，似乎同時明白這次回來後，尹淨漢為何對自己惡言相向。

他什麼都沒做。

沒有傳訊息，沒有給電話，更沒有直接回國，全圓佑在那通電話後，仍舊安安穩穩的完成他的作品和在美國的學習課程。

他什麼也沒改變。

「知秀。」全圓佑再次抬起手，扶住洪知秀的肩，這次並未被閃躲。  
「你不知道我當時有多想直接殺回國找你，但這樣不行。」

他吸了吸鼻子，輕嘆一口氣。

「這是你給我的，你成全我的『最好』，它甚至讓我差點失去你，我如果半途而廢，那這一切，我們，都像個笑話不是嗎？」

手輕撫過洪知秀的面頰，對方正愣愣地看著自己，似乎正在試著理解自己所說的一切。

「我要擁有那份『最好』，然後無所顧忌地回到你身邊，當我知道你或許還可能要我的時候，我便一無反顧地為了這個目標努力著。」

「我相信你會等我。」

語畢，全圓佑輕輕的吻上洪知秀的額頭。

對方未閃避的模樣大大的給了他信心，全圓佑將頭埋進洪知秀的頸肩。

「我們都有太多話沒有告訴對方了，知秀，我太自大了，我以為我都懂，我也以為你也同樣懂得。」

頸肩一陣熱氣，低啞的聲音悶悶的近在耳邊，原本已經停止哭泣的洪知秀又再次紅了眼眶，雙眼腫脹，鼻腔酸澀。

是阿，他們都太自大了。

以為自己早已不是情竇初開的小情侶，能為彼此的未來穩重的規劃，他們顧全了一切可能，排除一切的萬難，卻忘了顧忌背後的那個他，是不是跟上了、要的是不是這一切的理所當然。

自大使他們忘了言語，自信使他們蒙蔽雙眼。

所幸繞了一圈又一圈的路，雖然是遠了些，卻仍舊能湊向一起。

「我的『最好』，從來都必須有你。」

全圓佑抬起頭，淡淡的笑著，湊近輕柔的吻掉洪知秀眼角快掉落的淚珠，鼻頭輕輕摩擦過同樣紅著的鼻尖，彼此的吐息交雜，是一份熟悉的氣息，一份想念許久的芬芳。

「知秀，我再也不會丟下你了，再也不會。」  
鋪散在面頰的熱氣似乎比淚水還要滾燙。

「那你，還要我嗎？」

或許雲層隨風而散，降下的甘霖卻能永久滋潤大地，大樹的樹梢開起了花朵，嬌嫩優雅，或許脆弱了些，卻生生不息。

「要。」

一聲肯定帶著哭啞而破碎的聲音，最後被一個溫柔綿長的吻包裹住，反覆咀嚼在灼熱的口腔，似乎每個細胞都都蠢蠢欲動，或許這個吻等的太久了，這一切又是這麼的熟悉，全圓佑抬起沒有受傷的手，撫上洪知秀的後腦勺，不帶換氣的加深這個吻。

凡走過必留下痕跡似的，靈巧的舌頭細細的遊走在洪知秀口腔的每一角，描摹著一顆顆的貝齒，輕觸著內臉頰的軟肉，捲曲著不知所措的舌頭，邀請它與之共舞。

感受到對方微微的迎合，全圓佑被取悅似的發出渾厚的輕笑。

鼻吸在面頰鋪散開，磁性的笑聲足夠惹得人一身酥麻，氣息喘不上來，洪知秀發出一聲細微的輕吟。

全圓佑似乎又被這可愛的鼻音取悅到，毫不費力的向著自己再熟悉不過的空間細細探索，一絲絲唾液微微滲出嘴角。

顧慮到對方的傷，已經喘不上氣的洪知秀用手輕推著對方的胸膛，示意對方適可而止。

終於收到暗示，全圓佑拉開兩人的距離，分開的同時，嘴和嘴之間有意無意地拉出一條要斷不斷的銀絲。

還饞著似的，全圓佑露骨的快速舔了一圈雙唇，看在洪知秀眼裡害臊不已，所幸已經被吻到滿臉通紅的他沒辦法在更紅了。

「不檢點。」

微啞的聲音輕聲罵著，洪知秀抬眼瞪著全圓佑。

「沒辦法，太開心了。」

一說完，兩人卻同時開懷大笑。

就如同他們兩的第一次親吻，也是兩人的初吻，全圓佑霸道的在校園的一角用著他們並沒有差多少的身高差，將他按在牆角索吻。

那時的全圓佑吻技就不差了，氣息又長，吻到天昏地暗後，洪知秀給他的第一句話也是這句「不檢點。」

第二句則是：「經驗不少喔。」

可惜愛一個人不必學習。

兩人的笑聲持續了很久，笑出了一點今晚未流盡的眼淚，笑出了點沒有彼此的這些日日夜夜，少掉的快活。

他們陪伴了彼此的青春，最鮮活的年華，最動人的理想。

他們自己放棄了參與彼此的夢想，用成全和不語代替陪伴，生命中的悲歡離合本是定律，卻因為選擇，在共同擁有和存在的日夜中，逼著自己忘掉最熟記的電話號碼，迫使自己不在念著最愛的名字。

這一切卻也只是一生的一角，最美妙的命運，是彼此的靈魂早已刻上姓名。  
擦不掉洗不去，即使路途中走丟了，也終究會相遇。

「知秀。」  
重新躺回床上的兩人，之間的距離不再疏離。

「恩。」  
捲縮在熟悉的懷中，令人安心的臂彎。

「我們不要重新開始。」

夜色逐漸明亮，遠出隱隱的頭著點晨曦的光亮。

「我們是繼續下去。」

夜晚散去，街燈熄滅，再過不久，陽光將再次普照大地。

失去，有時比錯過更加可悲。  
但如果補上錯過的一切後，  
失去的，仍舊能找回。

___

甜了甜了甜了  
希望大家最後都有破涕為笑  
恭喜兩人破鏡重圓（？

其實矛盾點可能對很多人來說不算什麼  
甚至覺得有點矯情  
但在編排以及分析人物個性的時候  
我認為這絕對是有可能發生的事情  
理由太平凡了，就是因為愛阿  
世界的各個角落可能上演  
有時候最平凡卻最動人

真正深愛過一個人後，什麼都合情合理了

總之恭喜圓刷重歸於好，再來就能看到他倆恩恩愛愛了（？  
然後就是奎八兩個小可愛啦

這篇放了很多對他們感情線的描摹  
歡迎大家評論去聊聊天再走呀  
或者留下最喜歡最深刻的一句話（？


End file.
